A Nemi & Jelena Story Episode 67 Season 3
by NemiAndJelenaOfficial
Summary: Episode 67


After playing with Max til he tiredly slept, Selena went into Joe's white,blank kitchen. She domesticly began searching for food.

Selena:You seriously need to buy muttered as she closed the fridge.

Joe was sitting in an island counter chair;reading the weekly newspaper. He lowered the tabloid and stared at her through narrowed eyes with disbelief.

Joe:What do you mean I have to buy food? I have food. He murmured something & went back to reading.

Selena:Yeah,junk food. She effortlessly mused through his pantry to look for solid evidence.

She grabbed a jar of last Halloween's candy, opened the lid and began to pour it into the garbage can.

Selena:Is this all you live off of? She rhetorically asked. This is ridiculous.

He glanced at her & just noticed what she doing.

Joe:Hey!-What're you doing?He set aside the newspaper & quickly sprinted to Sel saving the candies.

She glared at him once she was shoved to the side.

Joe:I'm gonna hand these out for next years you know much candy costs these days....He continued to ramble off.

Selena cutted him off with a hand & a sigh.

Joe:I'm sorry I dont have food...I work more than I sleep so I just eat outside.

She curiously glanced at him once he said "work"

Selena:Speaking of work,...what do you for a living,anyways?

Joe secretly grimaced at the subject.

Joe:Uhm...He nervously scrambled for an excuse. Er..._Top Secret_.

Selena narrowed her eyes at him.

Selena_:Top Secret_?What are you?Some kind of _spy_ or_ ninja_?A _FBI official_?

Joe:Er...Somewhat...similar,but let's not go into details now. He placed the candy jar back into the pantry.

Selena:But wait-

Joe:I'll tell you when it's the right can we please get into a different subject?-

Selena:Sure, what I was trying to say is maybe we should go grocery know just the two of us.

It's been so long since Joe went grocery shopping it like the phrase didnt exist in the world of fast food.

Joe:Grocery shopping?With you? He made a noise in the back of his throat. You're kidding right? He laughed with no humor.

Selena:I'm not kidding at all. What's so bad about going shopping with me?

She mumbled as she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

Joe: I don't know..You're just..bossy & mean when it comes to shopping. That's all._ Please_ don't kill me.

He faced the opposite way with squinted eyes as he held out his hands as sheilds.

Selena:I am NOT!She playfully shoved his arm away. Well...In some cases..but not all the time!

Joe gave her a serious look.

Selena:Okay..I can get a little too carried away sometimes--

Joe:A _little_?!_Sometimes_!?

Selena:Let me finish!Gosh...Her tempered sizzled down. What if I...make a promise to you? I promise to not be dictatorial or rude and...I'll make anything you want for dinner. She gave a cute,innocent smile.

Joe:You're doing all this just so I can come along with you? I thought you were so sick of me;that you would stab needles into your eyes whenever you see me.

Selena:Er,I guess the Christmas spirit has brighten my outlook on you. But mostly cuz I don't have a car to drive. _**Or**_ unless you let me lend me your car?She bit her lip hopefully.

Joe:**No,no,no **way am I letting you use my car!

She began to walk backwards from him.

Selena:That's too bad...She held out his keys & motioned herself to the door with a huge,devious smile.

Joe:You.._.wouldn't._ He glared at her through narrowed his eyes

Selena:Watch back was already touching the front door and her hand was twined to the knob.

Joe:Always so gave a quick grin as he casually walked towards her.

Selena turned the knob & pulled the door open.

Joe:Dammit,Sel--!!

With no hesistation,

Evil Knievel Selena teared through the yard with Joe right behind her.

She pressed the unlock button & ran faster to the driver's seat.

Joe:Oh,don't you dare--

Selena cutely shrieked once Joe caught her with his arms like a octopus before she could open the car door.

Selena couldn't help but laugh hysterically once Joe tickled her to give him the keys.

Selena:Okay,okay!!I'm sorry!She ruefully gave him the keys & gasped for air as he stopped.

Joe:No one touches my baby, pouted & hugged his car. Did the scary witch hurt you?

Selena:I'm no witch!! He slapped his arm & wrapped her arms across her chest

Joe:Okay..okay..I'm sorry, wrapped his arms around her again. That was 're my one & only angel.

Selena winced away not believing him til she got him to come along with her.

Joe:I'll come along if you forgive me.

Selena:Okay!You're officially ,let's go!

She smiled while she danced her way to the passenger seat.

During the car ride,

Joe:Spaghetti.

Selena wrote down notes on her notebook

Selena:Spa-ghet-ti.

Joe:Garlic the side.

Selena:Gar-lic Bread.

Joe:Oh,totally forgot clam chowder!New England clam the Cambells--He trailed off but was soon cut off by Sel.

Selena:New England clam chowder.

Joe:And red whine. He gave a flirty smile & a wink at Selena.

She rolled her eyes

Selena:Red whine.

Joe:And,Birthday cake! With little rainbow sprinkles & icing coming down--

Out of nowhere,

Selena wildly gasped & cussed causing Joe to frantically step on the breaks.

Joe:WHAT!?!DID I HIT SOMEONE!?He had the most horrorstruck voice. He looked at all of his mirrors while hypervenalating.

Selena:Christmas gifts!

Joe:Wha-?!

The car behind them started to honk at them.

Selena:& Christmas decorations! How can I forget?!

Joe:Have you gone NUTS?!You almost killed me with a heart attack!Don't ever do that ever again!...He rambled on.

Selena just sat there writing every gift she should give

Selena:Huh?-Did you say something?

He stopped at red light.

Joe:Just... give me my coffee please.

Selena:What's up with you?It's like you just heart attack.-

Joe:Is your brain malfunction--

Once Selena got his coffee from the car's door beverage holder

She accidentally dropped the hot coffee onto her feet

Selena:Shit-!Joe..I'm so sorry!

Joe:My baby!!He quickly grabbed napkins from his side of the car door.

Both of their heads bowed down.

Simultaneously,

The only one who was quickly running across the street,was

Demi.

Selena:I'm sorry,it was an accident!

Joe:Yeah,yeah,just help me clean up.

Unfortunately, Joe nor Selena noticed Demi running for her life.

Demi kept looking back if Nick was following her.

Demi:Excuse me-She murmured as she broke through thick crowds.

The crowd had their attention to a homeless performer playing the guitar while singing.

The performer got distracted by Demi;who was panicking away from everyone.

She hasn't been outside for so long it was like a new planet.

Demi finally broke out of the crowd & ran down the street looking like a mental on the loose.

For some odd reason, the performer had his eyes locked at Demi

As Demi turned to a different street, the mysterious performer got in tuned & went back to entertaining.

W/ Nick

30 minutes later.

He decided to not call Demi's family,Joe,Selena,Miley,nor Cody for right now

He called the police.

The police was already in Demi's house.

Investigators was scattered throughout the building.

Investigator Ross:How're you doing,Nicholas?

Nick:I can't believe she would go this low. She can get hurt out there. She... he started to trail off in terror

Investigator Ross:It's gonna be alright. We already have teams looking for her all over L.A.. Did she say anything before she left?

would never talk to me..Last time I saw her,she was in her guest room while I was talking to her father about how she should go to a mental hospital... Just as he said that, he knew why Demi took off.

Investigator Ross:That's it?

Nick:She left.. because she didn't want to go to the hospital.

Investigator Ross:Thank you,Nicholas. Our team will stay here for a while. So don't worry.

Nick:Thank you. He couldn't stop thinking about the dangers of missing person.

Rapists,Drug Addicts,Gang bangers,Assaulters, & so much more who are out there that Demi could meet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Has Jelena made a truce?

Where will Demi end up?

Will Nick find her or before someone dangerous does?

& most importantly,

Who was that mysterious performer?


End file.
